Embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including lines for testing a display panel by using an external input.
As portable display devices such as a notebook computer, a cellular phone, and a PMP as well as fixed display devices such as a TV and a monitor, various flat panel display devices have been widely used. The flat panel display devices include a display panel for displaying an image, and may be classified into a liquid crystal display device, an organic light emitting display device, and an electrophoretic display device according to the type of display panel.
The display device may include a display panel and a driver for driving the display panel. The driver may be formed of an IC, and may be connected with the display panel by a chip on glass (COG) method or a chip on film (COF) method, but is not essentially limited thereto. The driver may provide a plurality of data signals and a plurality of scan signals to a plurality of data lines and a plurality of scan lines included in the display panel, and the display panel may be driven in response to the received signals from the driver.
In a case when defects are found after the drivers are attached to the display panel, both the display panel and the driver may be discarded, or the driver needs to be separated from the display panel in order to re-use the driver, so that a process is inefficient. In order to prevent the problem, it is necessary to detect whether the display panel has defect before the display panel is connected with the driver. In order to detect whether the display panel has defect or not, it is necessary to drive the display panel, and in order to drive the display panel before the display panel is connected with the driver, the display panel may further include panel inspection lines for applying a signal provided from the outside to the plurality of data lines and the plurality of scan lines.
In a case when the panel inspection lines in the display panel have a short circuit, pixels connected to the panel inspection lines may be abnormally operated, thereby considering pixels having no defect as defect pixels.